


Only the Best

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, sort-of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to share a bed that is far too small for three people, what started as an awkward sleeping attempt turns into something far more enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from a blog on tumblr, "Imagine your OT3 being forced to share one big bed, presumably in a hotel room. Person C is the first to fall asleep. Person B rolls over to Person A and imitates cuddling. Cuddling leads to kissing, and maybe more. How much do Person A and Person B get away with before Person C wakes up? (Bonus points if C wakes up and joins them or A and B get away with it all while C sleeps soundly.)"

Tim huffed, his foot falling off the edge of the bed, as the blanket was yanked from his body, exposing his leg completely. “Dammit Dick,” he groaned, trying to tug it back, bumping Jason, who was crammed between them.

“Watch it Tim,” Jason whispered, grabbing the blanket and tugging a bit as well, helping him get some of it back.

“Is he really out _already_?” Tim had lifted his head from the pillows, was staring over Jason’s bare chest at Dick, who had rolled onto his side, facing away from the two, the blanket curled around him. “How can he sleep like this?”

“Pretty sure Dick can sleep anywhere,” Jason pointed out, his voice low, quiet. Not wanting to wake the other man. Tim sighed, letting his had flop back down into his pillows. He could only curse how lucky Dick was. He wasn’t sure he’d get any sleep that night. The bed would have been alright for two of them- but three made it cramped, with no room to even move.

Tim closed his eyes, distracted too by the noises outside on the streets. They weren’t even supposed to be in this little hotel- but their plan had gone a-wire _of course_ , and they hadn’t made it far enough into the city to get to the hotel suite Bruce had booked for them. At least there would only be one night of this.

So much for a nice trip to Europe. But Tim knew he shouldn’t be shocked, all things considered. They were there for business- both for Wayne Enterprises and for the family. That meant anything but a _nice trip_.

Tim shifted, one leg rubbing along Jason’s. The middle man was on his back, taking up more space then Tim even had to himself- yet somehow it still seemed Dick was taking up most of the bed and blanket.

“Push him to the floor,” Tim grumbled, and Jason chuckled.

“I forget how angry you get without your beauty sleep, babybird.” Tim huffed, pushing himself up.

“Between the noise outside and this damn bed, I don’t even think I’m tired anymore.” Jason darted his eyes to him, quirking up an eyebrow.

“Really Timmy?” Wide awake now?” There was something in his voice, and Tim should have taken it as a warning- but he was still shocked when Jason rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in, so they were flush chest to chest, legs tangling. Tim let out a surprised breath, before Jason’s mouth was on his-

And oh. _Oh_. He should have fought it but it was hard, when Jason always kissed him on the rough side of perfect. Quick drags of his lips and snags of his teeth, and Tim was pushing up against him, sliding his hands up along his chest and bicep, gripping at his arm.

“Jay,” Tim breathed, trying to refocus, trying not to think about the fact that if Jason were to move his hips just right, that he’d get that sweet friction _exactly_ where he needed it. “Jay stop, Dick is right there.”

Jason pulled back, rolling his eyes. “So?”

“So he could wake up.”

“Then he’d be lucky. Maybe he could join in.” He leaned down, forced Tim’s head back and kissed at his throat, began sucking on the skin. Tim gasped- rather loudly- before he squeezed Jason’s bicep so hard it could bruise.

“Marks,” he breathed, “Don’t- have to to hide-“ he was finding words very hard to form _very fast_ , and he almost hated that Jason had this sort of power over him. Not that he found it easy to form coherent thoughts when he had Dick on him like this, too. Jason just always left him so overwhelmed it was worse.

“No fun,” Jason breathed, kissing down Tim’s collar bone, pushing him up higher, so his shoulders hit the pillow, the top of his head pushing against the wall. Jason found his nipple, wrapped his lips around the pale bud and laved his tongue over it. Tim’s legs squirmed, trying to tangle further into Jason, shivering as the bud hardened under the other man’s tongue.

When his teeth scrapped over it, Tim couldn’t help making a little noise. He reached a hand up, covering his mouth, exhaling through his nose as he trembled.

“That’s right,” Jason whispered against Tim’s skin, “If you don’t want Dickiebird to wake up, you’ll have to be quiet. Can you do that babybird?” Tim nodded, resolve quickly gone, replaced by the ache in his groin, the fact that whatever orgasm Jason promised would always be mind blowing. Jason smirked. “I don’t know if you can.”

Tim shuddered, as Jason’s hand moved between his legs, cupped him through his underwear. He squeezed the shape of his cock, had Tim pushing up towards his touch, back arching, and Jason slid down the bed, mouthing at Tim’s abdomen, tongue tracing the curves of muscles, the breaks in his skin caused by scars years upon years old.

He got to the waistband of Tim’s boxer briefs and dragged his teeth along skin, before dipping down further, rubbing his cheek along the obvious swell of his cock. Tim choked on his breath, hand still over his mouth, as Jason took his time, nuzzling against him, placing heavy kisses against his clothed cock. Tim’s hips were bucking already, pushing towards his mouth, wanting more- and when Jason’s mouth closed around the head, sucking on it, wetting the fabric and laving his tongue hard against the shape, Tim moaned loudly into his hand, pressing so hard it was difficult to breathe.

“Not very quiet,” Jason whispered, fingers finally hooking in the waistband of Tim’s underwear. “Maybe I should stop.”

“No,” Tim whispered, pulling his hand away, “God no Jay please, please,” he trembled as his underwear were peeled down, lifting his hips so they could rest at the juncture of his thighs, cock and ass fully exposed. “Please, need it, need-it.”

Jason chuckled. Tim was so easy to work up, he loved it. He knew the exact buttons to push- but then again, that was the utter fun of fucking with Tim. Knowing him like clockwork and still being shocked at the taste of his skin, the sound of his breaths.

Jason and Dick both agreed on that, even if Tim didn’t know they shared those thoughts. Tim seemed to think that, even though it was _obvious_ when any of them fucked, that it needed to be _hush-hush_. Some big family secret.

Jason was in the opposite boat. He had no problem asking Dick the very following morning how their babybird had tasted the night prior. And Dick opened up to him, eventually. If he withheld, Jason knew how to play dirty.

He so loved playing dirty with Dick. He had years of past experience with the man, and it was so easy to get under his skin, to leave him a mess as well. Sometimes, Jason felt like he was simply a bank of knowledge on how to get his two _brothers_ off.

He was alright with that.

He leaned in, licked a hot trail up the underside of Tim’s cock, making a point to lap at the head, gather the pre-cum on his tongue. Salty, he lapped it down until Tim was trembling, mumbling over and over again for Jason to please, please, _please_ -

“Please what, babybird?” Jason whispered, before he traced the entire head with his tongue. Tim gave a breathy sob- anything but quiet- and then,

“Please suck my cock. Please Jay, _please_.”

Jason shuddered. Yeah, that was a request he was more then happy to give into.

He opened his mouth, took about half way in, past the head, down his shaft, his hand closing around the rest, moving as he bobbed his head. It might have been nice to tease Tim more, but Jason wasn’t feeling _slow_ tonight, and he didn’t think Tim had a problem with that.

Tim had covered his mouth again with one hand, the other reaching down, stroking Jason’s hair back. His tongue was moving along the underside of Tim’s cock, teasing the bundle of nerves just under the head as he pulled back, before he’d swallow him down again. Tim’s hips were rocking with each of Jason’s movements, his thighs trembling. God, he shouldn’t be _so close_ already, but when Jason had his mindset of getting him off- well, Tim knew he never stood a chance.

He tipped his head back, nails dragging along Jason’s scalp. The older man hissed around his cock, swallowing him down deeper, moving faster, and Tim curled his fingers in his hair, tugging, holding, hips rocking, half fucking Jason’s mouth and half letting the man work his magic on his own. He was making all these little sounds- moans and whimpers muffled behind his hand, but barely. Jason heard them all.

Only when Tim’s hand started twisting in his hair, tugging _hard_ , did Jason give in, grab at Tim’s ass and force him to fuck his mouth. Tim took the clue, rocking into Jason’s mouth in jerky, barely timed thrusts, chasing the orgasm he could feel in the base of his spine, in his belly. When Jason groaned around him, though, Tim thrust forward a final time, giving a breathy cry behind his hand, shaking as he came over Jason’s tongue, as the man swallowed, sucking on him until Tim was falling back against the bed, limp.

When Jason pulled off he playful licked at the head of Tim’s cock, enjoying the little mewl the youngest gave him, before he tugged his underwear back up into place, and managed to settle back into his spot. Tim was there in a heart beat, nestling into his side, peppering kisses along his shoulder, before he yawned into Jason’s skin.

He chuckled. “Tired now?” Tim nodded, one arm falling over Jason’s torso, running down his body, towards the waistband of his underwear. Tim fel the fabric under his finger tips as Jason reached down, grasped his wrist and tugged it away. Tim made a tiny sound, and Jason only gave another breathy laugh. “Didn’t do it to have the favor returned babybird. Just go to sleep.”

Tim huffed, but didn’t argue, snuggling up to Jason now. His breathing when level quickly, shallow and soft, and Jason had barely counted a few of those breaths before he whispered, “How long were you awake?”

“Since you told him to be quiet, or I’d wake up.” Dick shifted, glancing back over his shoulder in the dark at Jason, who had his head turned, was smirking at him. “How’d he taste?”

“Come find out.”

Dick rolled over, matching Jason’s smirk and grabbing at his shoulder, pulling him from Tim and crashing their mouths together. He licked along Jason’s lips, until his mouth opened, tongues sliding together. He was bitter, but pleasantly so- and Dick moaned, loved the way Tim tasted, had wanted to taste him on someone _else_ for so long. He never got the chance, not when the taste was this _fresh_.

He rocked against Jason, not even trying to hide his own erection, obvious in Dick’s sweatpants. “Up for a little more fun?” Dick breathed, and Jason’s hand was already delving into his sweatpants, Jason blessing the fact that Dick hadn’t worn underwear. He grasped his cock, stroking, thumb swiping over the head, dragging pre-cum down as Jason grinned, pressing his forehead to Dick’s.

“How long you been hard Dickiebird?” he breathed, and Dick moaned- didn’t try to quiet it, hide it.

“Since Tim begged you to suck his cock.” Jason grinned, wicked and full of promise. His fist moved quickly, was tight in just the right way, and Dick rocked his hips with it, didn’t care if it took five minutes or five seconds to get off. He’d laid there aching for far too long.

“He ever beg you like that?” Jason whispered, and Dick groaned, knew Jason knew the answer to that- he kept few secrets now from the other man. There was a joy in discussing their bedroom adventures with Tim- especially in their own afterglow.

Tim was their favorite topic of pillow talk, if they were honest.

“You want another taste?” Jason asked, and Dick was kissing him as the words ended, sloppy and rushed, and both were groaning, _loving it_. Dick’s hips jerks, losing rhythm for a moment, _so close_ as Jason dragged his teeth along his lower lip, before pressing his tongue into his mouth, letting Dick suck on it, take the last lingering ghost of Tim’s flavor from him.

He bit Jason’s tongue when he came- only hard enough that the other man gasped- before letting it go, exhaling his groan as his hips stilled, Jason’s hand pumping along his shaft, until Dick was spent, the front of his sweatpants wet now.

“Better?” Jason breathed, and Dick nodded, eyelids heavy. He smiled, softer now, and leaned in, kissing the bridge of Dick’s nose. Dick smiled, nuzzling at his cheek, letting Jason roll away, to lay on his back again.

His own cock was hard- had been hard, since he start with Tim- but he could almost ignore it, except after a few quiet moments there were finger tips running along his arm, and Tim moving in quietly, snuggling back up to him.

His cheeks were flushed, embarrassed over Dick having _heard him_ , embarrassed over hearing Dick and Jason, laying right next to him and being unable to not focus on it. Unable to tear himself away.

“You like what you heard, babybird?” Jason whispered, as Dick snuggled up to his other side, smiling at Tim. “If you’d play with us _both_ you’d hear it way more often.” Tim blushed more, and Dick reached over, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

“Maybe tomorrow night,” Dick offered, “When we’ve got more... _room_.” Jason chuckled over that, and Tim said nothing, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, casting his eyes down Jason’s body, at his obvious erection. Without a word he reached down, rubbing along its shape through his underwear, and Jason’s chuckle ended in a breathy gasp, his head tipping back.

“Get a head start?” Tim whispered, staring right at Dick, who slowly smirked, pulling his hand from Tim’s hair and running it down Jason’s abs, grasping the waistband of his underwear and tugging it down. Tim moved his hand, long enough for Dick to settle the waistband down at the base of Jason’s cock, before Tim was back, grasping him, stroking up. Jason groaned, head tipping back, and Dick leaned in, nuzzled at his neck, kissing his pulse.

“Have to take care of you too, Jaybird,” Dick whispered, as Tim stroked him. “It’s only fair.” He kissed near his ear, reaching down and grasping at the base of Jason’s cock, fist fitting beneath Tim’s. They moved together, Tim’s fist moving up over the head of his cock, nearly off, before following Dick’s back down.

Jason gasped loudly, eyes rolling back, as Tim dragged his teeth along his bicep, kissing a new scar on his arm. Dick kept his mouth on Jason’s neck, whispering words to him Tim wouldn’t hear, little sweet things, encouragement and his name, over and over again. Tim squeezed the head of his cock with the next upstroke, got a deep groan from Jason’s chest.

“Want you to come,” Tim mumbled, into his shoulder now, “wanted you to when you touched me.” Another groan, and Jason’s chest was moving rapidly, breath coming in pants.

“Listen to our babybird,” Dick whispered, squeezing at the same time Tim did. “Give our baby what he wants, Jason. C’mon, _I know you can_.”

Jason groaned again, pushing his hips up, utterly undone to Dick’s voice, splashing his own belly with cum as Tim and Dick stroked him through it- until he was gasping, and they were pulling away.

Tim tossed his arm over Jason’s chest, nuzzling in close, kissing his collar bone, while Dick’s arm slipped right under his, his mouth find Jason’s temple in an overly sweet kiss. Jason closed his eyes, smiling to himself, content to wait until his orgasm was cold and uncomfortable, simply to spend an extra few moments of afterglow in both their arms.

“So...tomorrow night,” Tim whispered, and Dick grinned at him, kissing Jason’s temple again.

“We’ll show you a damn good time, Timmy ,” Dick offered, and Jason opened his eyes, smiling too.

“Only the best for our babybird.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently have a thing for Dick and Jason referring to Tim as "our babybird" and "our baby". Also it had been too long since I wrote anything between the three of them.


End file.
